Yo Solo Empeze la Oracion Tu la Completaste o no?
by ShikaPyyon
Summary: Hinata.. sabes me encantaría ver tu a… QUEEE! va a decir pensaba la pobre chica tico….Ella volvió a respirar tranquila, Que te ocurre niña estas roja? Acaso pensaste otra cosa eh?...pero la verdad es que me encantaría que pusieras tu boca en mi pi...S&H


**Yo solo empeze la oración Tu la terminaste**

**Summary:** Hinata.. sabes me encantaría ver tu a…...tico….ella volvió a respirar tranquila, Que te ocurre niña estas roja? Acaso pensaste otra cosa eh?...pero la verdad es que me encantaría que pusieras tu boca en mi pi…...zarron en que pensabas.

Derechos reservados de los personajes a **Masashi Kishimoto & Shonen Jump**

**Negrita: **Dialogos de Sasuke y Hinata  
><em>Curisva: <em>Mis Relatos

DISFRUTEN Y COMENTEN MUCHOO :D

**Sasuke kun? Te ocurre algo?**…_ella conocía esa sonrisa…aquella traviesa de ese chico que la volvía loca y lograba hacerla sonrojar en tiempo limite_.

**Sabes estoy aburrido Hinata… no se que hacer y bien, alguna idea?**

**No…se podemos hablar de cosas que nos gustarían hacer**

**Bien empieza tu Hinata**

**Bueno me gustaría viajar por el mundo y a ti Sasuke kun?**

**A mi me gustaría ver tu estrecha cavidad**…_no logro terminar la oración cuando la chica ya estaba mega roja_…..**bucal…me gustaría ser dentista pensaste algo mas?**

**Noooo….claro que no Sasuke kun como crees jajaja** _ya moría de nervios_, _bien_ **jejeje mi turno…emm…me gustaría tener un perro blanco…y tu?**

**Yo….mmm….me gustaría que tu me dieras una mama….**_**(**__ROJO ARDIENTE) _**cita bien linda que hay tu clase, como es tu mejor amiga..bueno..tendrias que dármela o no?**

**Ajajajjaa si eh? Puede que si jejeje Karin eh? Ajajajja bueno yo quisiera ser veterinaria**….._cada vez ella estaba mas asustada de preguntar y tu._

**Si yo fuera veterinario podría verte tu ba…cteria, bueno las de todos jajaja o no? Seria genial a que si Hinata?**

**CLAAROOOO…emmm…pero que quieres…o que te gustaría**. _Ella comenzaba arrepentirse de elegir ese juego…su mente maquineaba demasiado rápido cosas que ella ni siquiera sabía que poseía en su cabezita._

**Bueno Hinata.. sabes me encantaría ver tu a…**_(QUEEE! va a decir pensaba la pobre chica)_**tico**…._ella volvió a respirar tranquila_, **Que te ocurre niña estas roja? Acaso pensaste otra cosa eh?...pero la verdad es que me encantaría que pusieras tu boca en mi pi…**_(DIOS NO DENUEVO !)_**zarron así podrías dejar un beso marcado con labial seria muy sexy si lo hicieras así conmigo en mi….pi….zarra….. que pensabas.?**

**Nadaaaa Sasuke kun que podría estar pensado uff nada nadaaa jejejejeje**

_El veía su nerviosismo le gustaba…le excitaba verla así imaginándose cosas con el …pero esto no se acaba aun…la haría pensar en malas cosas_

**Sabes Sasuke kun me gustaría visitar un orfanato de niños pobres me alegraría ayudarles a a..a…t..i?**

**Bueno yo tengo dos bolas para meterlas en tu or…**_(Definitivamente no respiraba como lograba encontrar palabras que encajaran tan bien)_**fanato no? Si son niños les gusta jugar al balón o no?**

**Emmm….sii**…._ella moría imaginando cosas así con Sasuke se moría porque la besara pero eso era un secreto._ **Bueno…..yo …a mi me gustaría comer un helado de crema de chocolate a ti Sasuke kun?**

**A mi me gustaria….hacerlo de una manera especial….como ….nose…digamos en una pa…reja ..si me gustaria tener novia…eso**

**Eres incoherente Sasuke kun! **

**Bueno da igual te toca señorita mal pensada! Jajajaja**

**NO EH PENSADO MAL!** _ Ella podía jugar su juego…quería cosas malpensadas tendría cosas malpensadas y sucias..ya conocería a la Hinata mala._ **Sabes Sasuke kun me gustaría ver tu pi…**_(El sensor de Sasuke se activo que habia dicho?)_**tufo, **_(RAYOS! comprendio el juego)_**ese que tenias cuando eras un niño…yo podría mostrarte mi ba….**_(noo denuevoo...pensaba el pobre Sasuke, quien estaba algo muy rojo)_**rbie favorita cuando era niña a que seria genial?**

_Cosas sucias le estaba revertiendo el juego? Acababa de escuchar lo que escucho, amaba a esa chica, moria por ella, era un hecho. Ella lo calentaba en tiempo record, definitivamente sabia lo que hacia, al decir cosas asi….jajajaja_

**Eres mala Hinata lo sabias? Pero si asi es como quieres jugar…**

**A que te refieres! Yo no pensé nada morboso! Fuiste tu**

**Yo solo empecé la oración y tú la completaste o no Hinata?**

**ERES UN TRAMPOSO SASUKE UCHIHA!** _ Estaba muy alterada nerviosa tenia todo lo que se podía tener en menos de una hora, moría por el, moría por un beso, porque la tomara entre sus brazos y le diera muy duro por el a….mor que le tenia DIOS!_

**Terminemos esto si?** _ Dijo el muchacho y simplemente la beso…profundamente metiendo su larga extremidad en su estrecha cavidad….. bucal…porque bueno ella lo calentaba y ponía muy duro su…..corazón frio lo derretía muy adentro. Hubiera querido meter su amigo en la casita de Hinata pero naruto no le gustaría salir con ellos…así se demostraron su pasión mutua, haciéndolo muy fuerte…..presionando sus….labios hasta que ambos terminaron…..en el piso….y así mi pareja de personajes favoritos…malpensó TODO y apuesto que ustedes también a que si?_

_Bueno esta historia la pense eschuchando "La Fuga (De gas y de agua)" una cancion muy graciosa jajaja que te hace malpensar obviamnete sigo amando el naruhina...es solo que el SasuHina es adictivo y tan BONITOOO! es mas sexy 1313_

_bueno es COMENTEN !_


End file.
